


Thorns for Flowers [Podfic]

by badfinch (Badfinch1), Valkirin



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Disabled Character, Friendship, Gen, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirin/pseuds/Valkirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye doesn't mind working with Daredevil, really. He's a good guy to know and clearly cares about Hell's Kitchen.</p><p>Clint Barton would like Daredevil better if the guy was a little less ableist about Clint's hearing loss. [Podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns for Flowers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thorns for Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181687) by [Valkirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirin/pseuds/Valkirin). 



**Title:** Thorns for Flowers  
**Author:** Valkirin  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Art:** AskHawkeye  
**Fandom:** Daredevil  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Length:** 49 minutes  
**Summary:** Hawkeye doesn't mind working with Daredevil, really. He's a good guy to know and clearly cares about Hell's Kitchen.  
Clint Barton would like Daredevil better if the guy was a little less ableist about Clint's hearing loss.  


**Files:** [mp3 (48MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4fuwfcy5y5i5p97/Thorns_for_Flowers.mp3) | [m4b (71MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e9c8i3w5641peqf/Thorns_for_Flowers.m4b)


End file.
